


Teasing False Flag

by orphan_account



Category: Karakai Jouzu no (Moto) Takagi-san, からかい上手の高木さん | Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takagi and Nishikata have been happily married for years with their daughter Chi they lovingly care for to top it all off. The couple couldn't be living more carefree and wholesome than they are now. But one day, Takagi decides to make a video for her husband, one that has an extremely lewd and ominous feeling to it. Is this the start of trouble in their paradise?(Plot twist & explanation at the end)
Relationships: Nishikata/Takagi (Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-san)
Kudos: 6





	Teasing False Flag

###  Recording 

_The shot opens up in a dark room in front of a bed, which Takagi and a muscular man are sitting on._

Takagi: "Hi Nishikata, if you're watching this you're probably alone at home right now."

_While speaking, Takagi starts leaning on and caressing the man's chest. The man begins fondling her butt and small breasts._

Takagi: "Are you feeling lonely, Nishikata? I bet you are." 

_The man starts kissing Takagi, both of them moaning as they stripped eachothers' clothing, while grinding on their increasingly bare bodies  
Takagi's clothes soon come off, revealing the black bikini she was wearing underneath. _

Takagi: "Do you remember this Nishikata? It's the swimsuit you had such a hard time complementing. You can be so shy, y'know."

_Takagi then goes onto her knees and approaches the man's erect member, letting it rub on her face._

Takagi: "Looks like this thing is a lot more honest and appreciative." 

_Takagi kisses the man's member and gently licks the shaft and tip thoroughly, before taking off the top of her bikini and rubbing it with her small breasts while taking it deeper into her mouth.  
The man soon reaches a climax of pleasure and pulls out of Takagi's mouth, staining her face and breasts with his semen._

Takagi: "Let's move onto something more intimate." 

_As she said this, Takagi crawled onto the bed and taking of the bottom of her bikini, now fully nude, laying out in a missionary position, the man placed his mouth onto her crotch and began licking until she was wet, her moans of pleasure exciting him further. Eventually he climbed on top of her and begins to make out with her while plunging himself deep into her pussy, with Takagi's legs locking around his waist, both moaning as they eventually reached their climaxes and he planted his seed into her womb.  
Takagi eventually releases her hold on the man, allowing him to pullout, her pussy overflowing with his cum. _

Takagi: "But we're not done yet are we?"

_Takagi was then flipped onto her chest, her back facing up, with the man getting ready to plow her. Takagi gripped and bit onto the bedsheets tightly as he did the deed, orgasming as he went in on her, her butt dripping with his seed after pulling out. Her body still shivering from the climax._

Takagi: "I hope you're feeling a lot less lonely after watching this Nishikata. ❤"

_The recording ends with Takagi blowing a kiss into the view of the camcorder._

### **************

  


_Takagi picks up the camcorder, skimming through the video recording before turning it off and closing it._

Takagi: "Well that was a fun idea, we should do more like it some time."

_Takagi said excitedly, still in afterglow of their deed._

Man: "I'm still curious though, why'd you make me stay silent through the whole thing and what was all that teasing for? It just seemed a bit unnecessary."

Takagi: "Well for the silence, it's just your little punishment for losing our last match, and also because you make a cute face when you're frustrated over not being allowed to make comebacks to my teasing."

_Takagi lightly hops on the bed and sits next to the man, placing her hand onto his. The man is now blushing._

Takagi: "As for the teasing, it was just to get you more into the mood, I know you secretly like it."

_As she was speaking, Takagi's tone and expression suddenly turned stern._

Takagi: "And it was also a reminder that we should be the **only** ones watching this video, in **private**."

_The Man's face becomes flabbergasted and he sputters a response._

Man: "I-I'd never show that to anyone else or watch it in public!"

_Takagi bursts out laughing at the Man's reaction, her expression immediately softens and becomes nostalgic._

Takagi: "You're still just as easy to tease as always. Things really haven't changed much since middle school, but that's what I like about you."

_Takagi yawns and looks at the clock, it's very late._

Takagi: "Let's take a bath together and go to bed, we both have to wake up early tomorrow, I have to walk Chi to kindergarten and you have a morning meeting with the other teachers at the school."

Man: "I almost forgot about it. You can start the water, I'll get us a change of clothes."

_The two intimately bathed together before tucking themselves into their bed, holding eachother and snuggling under the covers._

Man: "Hey Takagi, I know I don't say this enough, it's just a bit embarrassing to do in public and when Chi's around, but you and our daughter are the most important things in the world to me, I want us to be together for as long as we live and even after then."

 _The Man was now furiously blushing._

Man: "I love you, Takagi. You being with me is the best thing to ever happen in my life."

_Now it was Takagi's turn to start blushing, she thought about putting on her signature poker face and teasing him back, but she knew that this was one of the rare cases of him winning in their countless teasing matches together._

Takagi: "It's okay, I know how you feel, and I love you too, Nishikata."

_Nishikata gave his wife a goodnight kiss, the couple would fall asleep shortly after, still clinging onto one another. And so their carefree and happy lives went on as usual._

**Author's Note:**

> So if you couldn't already tell, this story is an NTR bait and switch, the "Man" was actually Nishikata.
> 
> I really dislike NTR and I get a bit upset whenever I see it pop up, but at the same time I don't like to just whine about things, it just seems like an unproductive way to cope, so I decided to be productive and make a story that subverts the genre and is closer to something I like.
> 
> This story wasn't even meant to be Takagi-san fanfic, it was its own original idea, not based on anything, but after reading Karakai Jouzu no (Moto) Takagi-san, the official spin-off/sequel manga where Takagi and Nishikata are grown up, married, and with a daughter, I thought that the characters, specifically Takagi, would fit well into this kind of story, especially since one of the chapters is Takagi breaking the 4th wall to prank the audience( it's Chapter 31- Memories, from the main series).
> 
> Other than all of that, this is my first fanfiction, so please leave criticism and tips on how I can improve in the comments.


End file.
